Dying to live again
by Fromdusktodawnlovewillgoon
Summary: The sequel to Fallen leaves. 18 years of evading the Volturi brings the Cullens and Ava back to Forks. Little do they know what dangers lurk in the dead of night.
1. Back where we began

**A/N: YAY I'm back! Haha anywho the story picks up 18 years after the incident in the field. Review please! Sad note, I think I just killed my ipod...**

**18 years later somewhere in Alberta, Canada**

**Ava POV**

I laughed at Emmett who was currently sitting in a corner pouting.

"I don't want to leave Canada." He huffed.

"We have to go back Emmett some realtor lady is sniffing around our house back in Forks." Alice reminded him.

"But I never got to have a pet beaver."

"No one owns a beaver as a pet here Emmett." Edward sighed.

"And I never saw a polar bear."

"I think you'd have to go farther north than Alberta Emmett." I laughed.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and sighed. "Excuse me while I drag my mentally lacking husband away so he can help me pack."

"But Rose." Emmett whined.

"Now Emmett." She growled pointing to the door.

He sighed heavily and followed her out of the room.

"Well I think we're done here." Alice chirped, taping up the last box.

Forks, here we come.

**In Forks**

**Ava POV**

"It looks like we got here just in time." I said pointing to a woman hammering a for-sale sign into the lawn.

She looked like your typical realtor. Not a hair was out of place and she wore a flower brooch on her lavender blazer. She looked up at us and smiled.

"Hi, are you the potential buyers I was on the phone with earlier?" She asked, her gaze lingering a little too long on Edward.

Can I just say Eww?

"No we're not. Let me introduce myself, I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is family. The thing is that this is our house." Carlisle explained.

Her smile fell from her face as she looked us over once more. "Come again?"

"It's been in my family for years and when my grandmother passed away there was a fight over her estate. In her will she had given it to me so I decided to move the family from Canada to Forks so we could settle down."

She sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "You win some, you lose some."

"Thank you for being so understanding." Carlisle smiled, which caused her to blush.

"Call me if you ever decided to sell." She hollered getting into her SUV.

"All right everyone, we have some major dusting to do." Esme instructed ushering into the house.

**A/N: not much happening in this chapter sorry but living in forks just became a little more dangerous. Haha. Let's get in those reviews people! **


	2. Playing chicken in the woods

**A/N: Sorry I actually had this done a long time ago and completely forgot about it, you know how it is. Ava's POV**

In eighteen years Forks hadn't changed one bit. I guess it was kind of ironic because I hadn't either. Being a half vampire didn't only give me weird powers, but an everlasting life stuck at sixteen. Edward was pretty torn up about that at first. He had so badly wanted me to live out a normal life, but after explaining to him with relatives like Emmet I could never have a normal life anyways, he seemed to look a little relieved. Stranger yet no one seemed to remember who the Cullen's were, even though it's been only eighteen years. I think there's something in the water here. Fang jumped up on my bed bringing me out of my reprieve.

"You know you are one old cat." I laughed stroking his back. Then a small orange ball of fur decided that it was high time he had some attention too. Fang hissed, not appreciating the young kitten's enthusiasm. "Come on Fang you know Snack can't help that he has a whack job of an owner."

"I heard that." Emmet called.

"Good then come and get your cat." I hollered back. I smiled and shook my head, petting the tiny little thing. It was the only way Rose could get Emmet to stop singing O Canada and watching Due South reruns. I got up, stretched and grabbed my running shoes. "I'm going out for a run." I called to Esme as I left.

I loved running, especially since I was faster than most humans. Not quite vampire fast, but I was fast enough. I shoved my headphones into my ears and hit shuffle. I let myself become absorbed in Mayday Parade's upbeat version of When I Grow Up. In fact I was so absorbed that I didn't even notice the red thing moving at eighty kilometres per hour hurtling straight at me. I looked up suddenly and dove out of the way as the dirt bike sped past me. It skidded to a halt and the rider rushed to my side.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry; I didn't think anyone ran these trials." He asked flinging off his helmet to get a better look at me. He had short blonde hair and intense blue eyes.

"I'm okay, and it's really my fault. I should have been paying more attention."

"Your arm." He said pointing out a long gash running the length of my forearm. Great now I won't be able to go home until it stops bleeding.

"Oh man." I groaned.

"I don't live very far from here; let me give you a ride there so we can look at your arm." He offered.

This caught me off guard. For years we were the only ones out in this neck of the woods. When did this change? He misread my hesitation as shyness.

"Don't worry, I won't bite." He laughed.

"You might not, but maybe I do." I smirked.

"I'm Holden." He smiled.

"Ava."

"Here." He said handing me his helmet as he climbed on to the dirt bike. Reluctantly I put it on and climbed on behind him. "Hang on."He called as he revved the engine. Okay admittedly I had inherited my mother's aversion to motorized vehicles moving at breakneck speeds, so dirt biking? So not my thing. "Ava you can relax, we're here."

I pried my eyes open to see a house large enough to rival my own. "Um Ava?"

"Yeah?"

"You have to let go of me so I can get off now."

"Oh sorry." I mumbled embarrassed.

Holden just laughed. "That's okay. If it weren't for your bleeding arm I would have enjoyed staying like that a little longer."

I started to blush, one of the setbacks of being only half a vampire. Holden parked his bike and led me into the imposing house. Everything was so pristine and clean. Although Esme tried her best to keep the house in one piece, it always looked like we got hit with a bomb after Emmet, Edward and Jasper rough house.

"Holden how was your trip?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Great, I even managed to make a new friend."

A tall blonde woman in her late thirties walked out from the kitchen and smiled at me. "Hello I'm Holden's mother Quinn. It's very nice to meet you." She greeted warmly.

"You too." I smiled.

"Oh dear your bleeding." She gasped, looking at my arm.

I had almost forgotten about the whole incident. I looked at my arm once more, and what freaked me out was not the cut, but the fact that it had already started healing. There was no way I could explain this to Holden and his family.

"Here dear let's get you fixed up."

"Oh no I'm okay really."

"Nonsense, come with me."

There was no use arguing. She led me into the kitchen and sat me down at the table. "Wait here, I'll bring the bandages from the bathroom." As soon as she left I searched around the room frantically, looking for an escape. I was considering jus jumping out the window when the older version of Holden walked in. I assumed that this must be his brother.

He must not have noticed me, because the first thing he did was rummage through the fridge and shout, "Hey mom do we have any decent food? You know how much hunting makes me hungry." He slammed the fridge door closed with a dissatisfied grunt and jumped as he saw me sitting there at the kitchen table. "Um hello?"

"Hi, I'm Ava."

"Colt. Not to be rude, but why are you in my kitchen?"

I gave an uneasy smile. "Your brother sort of ran me over in the woods." I explained.

"So that's why he never showed up." He mused to himself. "Well what can I say; he never was a very good diver." Colt shrugged.

"I am too; I just tend to hit things more than your average person." Holden argued, joining us in the kitchen. Then his eyes raked over my arm obvious surprise and a little bit of disappointment colouring his face. "Your arm's all better."

"Yeah, it was just a scratch, so it stopped bleeding awhile ago." I said covering quickly.

"Well, we should still get it bandaged or something."

"I'm sorry Holden.' I stood and started towards the door, "but I really have to get going. Maybe we could hang out some other time?"

"Yeah of course, I'd lover that." He smiled.

I nodded and shut the door behind me. I breathed in a shaky breath glad to be out of that house. From the smell of Holden's brother Colt I could tell that he wasn't hunting your normal prey, but something entirely different.


End file.
